Goodbye days Hello future
by Manaxsavior
Summary: REQUEST: There's only a week left until the Fall festival. Unfortunately, that means that someone needs a date! What happens when our strawberry asks someone without knowing it's hurting someone badly? And who is this person that looks like Kaien? IchixOC
1. Hanging on a Broken String

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Bleach, the characters (Other than Hitomi), or even the songs that are in this twoshot.

Pairings: This is a IchixHime, KaienxRuki, and IchixOC Pairing so...Yeah. Here's a request I got a long time ago on quizilla! But if you are from quizilla and reading this, I REALLY did some editing on some parts so look close!

* * *

_'Snap'_

"Damn it not again!!"

Ichigo sighed," I thought you just got one...It broke already?"

Hitomi sighed," Oh well...It must be the weather. It's colder this year for Fall." Slinging her guitar on her back, they continued on home," So, are you going to the festival this year Ichi? I heard there's a contest there. Plus my favorite group is playing!!"

"Oi, enough with the nicknames. Besides, there was a festival??" he asked confusedly as Hitomi bopped him on the head, hard.

"Baka! Of course there was a festival! It was all over school today!" she yelled. Yeah, this was the basic day for the two of them. Usually it was Hitomi reminding Ichigo of anything he can't remember. He's been acting strange the past year but she never asked. It must be important if it causes Ichi to be THIS forgetful.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" called out a voice as both of them turned to see none other than Orihime!

"Inoue!" started Ichigo waving," I thought you lived that way."

"Yes, But I wanted to say a quick goodbye before leaving. Uhm, Bye Kurosaki-kun! Hitomi-chan!" then she ran off. Hitomi rolled her eyes. It was a wonder at how Ichigo never realized that she liked him... **A lot**. Oh well. Hopefully if he ever likes a girl then she'll notice it right away.

"Well, I'm going to the store for a few strings to practice with. You can go on home if you'd like Ichigo!" Hitomi said, smiling a little once Orihime was gone. She always felt like she could be a little more like herself if it was just Ichigo and her. However, when anyone else was around it was different. Her gaze almost felt weaker and more fragile.

He shrugged," Nah, I think I'll tag along. My dad won't mind. Oh, speaking of which. Yuzu wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

Hitomi flashed a grin," Aw, Yuzu-chan is so thoughtful. Well, I guess I can come over for a little bit. Besides, it's the weekend after tomorrow. But," she trailed off, fidgeting a little at his stare.

"But?"

"You won't mind yourself...Right?"

He chuckled and ruffled Hitomi's hair a little while putting her in a headlock," Of course not! You're practically part of the family Hitomi."

She laughed a little and squirmed," Hahah, Ichigo! L-let go!"

After a few seconds of laughing however, both noticed the position each other was in as they backed away a little. Hitomi looked at the ground blushing deeply.

'_Why is...my heart racing?!'_

Turning back around, she saw Ichigo hitting his head against a nearby pole muttering under his breath," Stupid...What the hell were you freaking doing!"

"Uh, Ichigo?"

"I mean, she probably thinks you're a pervert or something--"

"Ichigo..." Hitomi stated sternly.

I'm such an--"

**"ICHIGO!"**

"Whoa. What?" he asked turning back around to see Hitomi with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground. She raised a brow to see his forehead red...And kind of bleeding.

She groaned," Baka, next time you talk to yourself, make sure no one's around." looking at his forehead, she frowned," You're bleeding. C'mon. Let's fix you up at your house. I can get the strings another day."

"But--"

"No buts! Let's go!" she said dragging him by the arm with a large vain pulsing on her head.

"Urusai..." he murmured letting her drag her with an annoyed look on his face. But on the inside he chuckled.

'_Good. At least she's not mad...'_

* * *

"OW! What the hell." he winced, trying to keep still as Hitomi tried to disinfect his injury.

"Ah, you'll live you big baby. Now it'll hurt for one more moment--"

"Ichi-nii. Are you alright?" asked Yuzu from the other side of the door from his room. Both Ichigo and Hitomi were on his bed using their first-aid kit. "I brought dinner for you and Hitomi-chan in case you got hungry."

"Yuzu-chan! You can come in if you want." Hitomi answered, not moving from her position and rummaging through the box for the right bandage. Yuzu came in with a tray. On it was two bowls of miso soup.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" asked Yuzu curiously. Ichigo was thinking of a way to tell her how he was the one that hurt himself but Hitomi beat him to it.

"Ichi is alright. Some guy just surprised him, that's all. Arigato, Yuzu-chan, for the food."

"Hitomi-chan, can you sleep over? PLEASE?" she asked cutely as Hitomi looked at Ichigo," Onii-chan, you don't mind. Right?"

He groaned," Alright alright. Hitomi can sleep in my room while I take the couch."

She slightly blushed," What? No it's alright really!"

"It's just a bed you know..."

"Yes, but you should take it since it's your bed."

"I'll just leave you two alone with this problem." said Yuzu cleverly leaving. Hitomi noticed this and raised a brow, thinking the worst. Who know such a girl that age could come up with all this? Well, eventually they both stopped for a bit to eat. Then she checked Ichigo once more to see if he tried killing himself on other occasions. But...When she placed a hand near his shoulder she felt him tense. Looking up she also saw him wince a little.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Just take it off!"

"...Fine." he murmured as he took it off and looked away. She felt her breathing hitch in her throat, seeing the upper right side of his chest wrapped in bandages. Hitomi, without thinking, trailed her hands on the wrappings with a soft feather-like touch. Ichigo could not help but flutter his eyes shut at the feeling of her soft hands on his skin. However, he looked down to her for a moment and got worried when he saw her saddened expression. Without a word, she began to unwrap it as Ichigo didn't say a word. Once all of it was gone, a long scar was seen.

"How...Did you get this...?" she asked. It was hard to determine if she was mad or on the verge of turning away from something painful growing from the pit of her stomach to her chest.

He sighed," I just...Got into a fight. That's all." her silence worried him more," Hitomi?"

"Just...Tell me if this happens...Okay? Hiding things from me only worries me more. I'm worried enough with you disappearing all the time and not saying a word to me. I'll try to do the same but please," she answered softly. Hitomi looked up and stared at Ichigo, Blue to brown. Finally, for the first time in the whole conversation she smiled. It was a small and fragile one but a smile nonetheless. "Promise?"

Ichigo smiled back," Promise."

* * *

_When I'm humming_

_The same song_

_I wish I was by your side_

_I'm glad I met your_

_uncool brand of kindness_

_lalalala good-bye days_

Hitomi was randomly scribbling in her notebook during history class and came up with this. Well hey, what do you expect? She was bored as much as she loved her guitar, which is saying a lot. A note then fell on her desk. Looking to her right (She had the window seat in the back) she was an extremely hot guy wink at her. Rolling her eyes, she opened the note.

_Dear Hitomi-chan,_

_I know this is sudden and all. I mean we hardly even talk or anything, but do you want to come to the fall festival with me, babe? I'll be waiting._

_-Takashi_

Mentally gagging, she crumpled it up into a ball and tossed it behind her, letting it fall into the garbage can.

"Tch, jerk." she muttered and started to actually pay attention to the lesson. Ichigo wasn't in her class period at the moment so it was pretty boring. And now there were more guys hitting on her. Hitomi sighed, also trying to ignore the now recent shooting pains in her body," Things just keep getting better..."

Her eyes went back to the window where she saw the most peculiar sight. A figure in a black kimono made his way across the school grounds wearing a large sword on his back. The thing that really shocked her the most, however, was the orange tuft of hair that she managed to get a glimpse of before he disappeared into thin air. Hitomi's eyes had a flash of suspicion until the teacher called her name to read the next passage. A certain someone was definitely going to get some questioning soon.

* * *

"Where is he!? He should be here by now!" groaned Hitomi leaning against the back of the school. Ichigo was supposed to meet today so they could get the guitar stings but she hasn't seen him since seventh period...

"Hey, why are you all alone here...?" asked a voice as Hitomi turned to see that guy again.

"Correction. I should be asking you why you're here." She answered coldly.

He raised a brow," Now is that the tone to do when you're talking to your date to the festival?"

Hitomi crossed her arms," Date? Please. Who would want to date a stuck up guy like you? Besides, I never said you could take me to the festival."

His eyes darkened," Look, there are a lot of girls who would love to take me as their boyfriend, but look who I chose, you. Now all you have to do is say yes and I won't get too mad alright, babe?"

"**Don't** call me _babe_..." she hissed, taking a step back.

Takashi smirked and took two steps forward," The girl is feisty. I like it." he then lunged forward and closed the gap, pinning Hitomi to the school wall from her wrists. She began struggling as she chuckled," Aw c'mon babe, I promise it won't hurt too much when it happens."

"When...It happens?" she questioned nervously. Her blue eyes were dancing in fear and in desperate need of a saving.

"Oh you know..._This_ and _that_." he whispered in her ear as her eyes widened. So she did the only thing she could think of. Scream.

"You sick bastard!"

He held her wrists tighter as she bit her bottom lip to stifle a cry," All you need is one yes."

"Ichi..."She whimpered, looking away and avoiding Takashi's gaze.

"Get the hell off her you son of a bitch!" started a voice that sent shivers down Hitomi's spine. Looking past Takashi's shoulder, she saw none other than her knight with orange hair!

"Ichigo!" she cried out happily as Takashi smirked and let Hitomi go.

"So, you're this chick's bodyguard huh? Let's see how you do." he said taking out a pocket knife.

Ichigo grit his teeth," That's just low, you know that?"

Takashi didn't say a word as he just ran forward. Ichigo sighed and at the last minute dodged. At the same time, he kicked him in the stomach and knocked Takashi out. Walking over to Hitomi he pat her head," You alright?"

She merely looked up at him for a moment before shutting her eyes tight and yelling," Where the hell were you!?"

He put a finger in each of his ears," Jeez, you're so loud. At least I got here on time--"

"And if you didn't?"She asked with a shaky voice," What then?" He was speechless as she put a hand to her mouth, regretting her words. Finally, she turned on her heel and took three steps forward. "Sorry. But thank you Ichigo." Then she sprinted away. Once she was out of site he smacked his forehead.

"Damn it..."

* * *

"Can I have two sets of guitar strings please?"

"Broke them again I see, Hitomi-chan?"

"Ah shut it Urahara." she said curtly and crossing her arms. He raised a brow underneath his hat.

"Did something happen between you and Kurosaki-kun?"

At the sound of his name she blushed slightly and yelled. Well, more like stuttered," N-no! It has nothing to do with Kurosaki Ichigo!"

He smirked and lifted his fan to her chin and brought it up," You actually called him Kurosaki Ichigo! Wow, he really must have screwed up this time, huh?" He chuckled a bit and shuffled through a box, revealing a pack of Guitar strings," Here's a special one. We just got them. They're called wishing strings. Just wish with all your heart on each one and most likely at least one will come true!"

Hitomi raised a brow," What's the catch?"

"Oh nothing!" He ended quickly," Just make sure to perform in the fall festival alright! I'm having a special guest there!"

"You're not thinking of...Setting me up again, right? You know what happened to the last guy." she asked as he waved his hands frantically in front of him in defense.

"O-of course not! Why would I Hitomi-chan!?"

Rolling her eyes, she smiled a little and waved goodbye," Alright. Bye Urahara-san! Tell Isoro-San (Freeloader) I said hi!"

Once she left Urahara sighed and laid back a little," Whew...What a frightening Reiatsu! If she was ever mad, I feel sorry for the unlucky guy she's aiming at..." He knew how mad she could get. One time he actually lost his hat with that flaring spirit energy but made it look like the wind. Well, he knew better than to set her up though!

Too bad he doesn't listen to reason anyway

* * *

"Nah, that's not right..." she said angrily erasing a couple lyrics from her notebook. Strumming a few cords and rhythms, an Idea popped out as she grinned.

_Passing you_

_One side of my earphones_

_Slowly,_

_In that moment when the music starts __flowing_

_Do I have the__ ability to love you__ properly?_

_But sometimes I'll get __lost_

"It's rough, but it'll do." she smiled, proud of her work as she looked out a nearby window and at the crescent moon from her empty house," Maybe...Just maybe I will be able to love you." Chuckling, she then grabbed her bag and opened the pack of strings. Each a smooth silver color," A wish...Huh."

_'Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee--SMACK'_

"Sheesh, I hate my alarm..." groaned Hitomi getting out of bed. Staring into the mirror, she looked at herself. Bright blue eyes but slightly messy strawberry hair. It was strange as to how she got blonde hair despite her Japanese origin, but oh well. None of her parents were blonde and everyone asks if it was bleached or colored. It was easy to see how she and Ichigo met and got along so quickly at first. Ha-ha. Looking at the date she then threw her poor innocent alarm at the wall," I can't believe I set it on a weekend..."

Getting out of bed reluctantly, she grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

She sighed," Let's see. I have one week to figure out the rest of the lyrics...I need inspiration." closing her eyes, an image of Ichigo popped up as her eyes snapped back open. Cheeks burning, Hitomi began to stutter," W-why am I thinking about him all of a sudden!? We're like best friends. That's all!" she told herself. Actually, thinking back she thought about her lyrics so far. With her blush increasing steadily, she turned the water up heavier.

* * *

"Hey, those are some pretty nice cords Hitomi." said Ichigo, a little surprised at her progress.

She smiled a little," I only learn from the best, Ichi." Looking down at her guitar, she stroked the small carve mark. **K.I.**

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his own guitar from his closet and played a few strings," I haven't played for a while though...So looks like it was a good idea giving you my favorite one. Although..." he pointed at the strings that Hitomi put on the guitar. All of them were a shiny silver color but almost gave off a hint of black steel. It kind of reminded him of his sword," Where'd you get those?"

"Oh these?" started Hitomi," I got them from Urahara. He called them wishing strings."

Ichigo raised a brow," 'wishing strings?' "

"Yeah. All you have to do is make a wish on each string while you put them on. Urahara says that at least one will come true! Sure, I don't really believe it but it doesn't hurt to try, ne?"

"I guess...But what did you wish for?" he asked, plucking a D following up with an E.

Hitomi grinned," I can't tell you or else it won't come true!"

"Alright then. Play a song." he said as Hitomi gave some thought.

"Uhm...Okay." Thinking about a few lyrics she then they just came out. Ichigo merely smirked, reading her mind and strumming the cords just right...

* * *

"Jeez can you believe that girl?"

"All she does is write songs. I can't even recall her having any friends..."

"Well, I guess that's what you can expect from a loner like her."

Hitomi sighed and continued with her writing. It was lunch and she went outside on the roof to finish writing some more lyrics. She had writers block on her new song for the festival so Hitomi looked at some other unfinished ones. A bird landed nearby and she smiled a little. Taking a few pieces of bread, she broke it up and through it lightly at the ground allowing birds to gather.

"Hitomi-chan?" asked a voice as she looked up, seeing only Inoue.

"Hi Inoue-chan. How's it?"

She looked saddened for a moment," Those girls were at it again weren't they."

Her breath paused for a moment before smiling a little wider," Who, them? Nah, it's nothing. Gossip isn't too bad. Really, I'm fine!"

"Hmm," she trailed off. Suddenly she jumped up a little with that cheerful laugh and poked Hitomi right on the forehead," You need some sweet food!"

Deadpanning, Hitomi sweat dropped at her response. But she chuckled nonetheless," Alright. Let's get some ice cream! My treat!"

**:Ichigo:**

"Whew, that's the last one." murmured the Shinigami representative, sheathing his sword in its wrap. Most of the hollows were still wimps. Hopefully nothing will happen during the festival!

"Ichigo." called Rukia, also putting Sode No Shirayuki away. "What now?"

He sighed," Let's get back to school before Kon messes something else in my school life."

She remained silent for a moment before looking at him oddly," Who are...You going to the festival with?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his neck," What? I really need to go with someone?"

"Well, that's what Inoue was going to do." she started. He shrugged, muttering something under his breath.

"I'm going back. C'ya Rukia."

Rukia pouted a little and crossed her arms," If only he knew what was coming."

* * *

Hitomi was walking around town. Actually, she was going to the bookstore for a surprise at the festival. But once she was close, Hitomi noticed spiky bright orange hair.

'_Who else has hair like that?'_

About to run over to say hi, Hitomi was interrupted by seeing another head with orange hair. A flower clip was seen at the sides. Deciding not to drop in at the moment for some odd reason she hid behind a pole and eavesdropped.

"Hey, Inoue." said Ichigo, a little surprise in his voice.

"K-Kurosaki-kun...Ano..." she stuttered, obviously nervous," Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, Sure. Shoot."

"Do--Do you want to go to the Fall Festival with me?" she blurted our quickly. Inoue's face was redder than a tomato. But once Hitomi heard these words a pang hit her straight in the heart. It felt far worse than anything she's experienced.

'_I'm not worried.'_

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in thought as if thinking about something in his head.

'_It's not like I wanted to ask anyone in particular'_

Finally he came up with an answer and parted his lips.

'_Definitely not—'_

"Alright, I guess. What time should we meet?"

Tears brimmed Hitomi's blue eyes as her hand clenched the cloth of her shirt. Whispering softly, she turned away and said," Ichigo..."

She could have sworn she felt a cord break in her heart

And no one can fix that.

* * *

_**Omake Theatre**_

Ichigo: Wow...I'm harsh.

Yumi: That has gotta burn...

Mana: Yeah, sorry about that, Ichi.

Ichigo: Now what am I supposed to do!?

Mana: Uhm, beg to Hitomi?

Hitomi: Too late

Everyone: Oo

Yumi: When did you get in the Omake's!?

Hitomi: ? Since the twoshot started...?

-deadpan-

Kaien: Oi, when do I show up!?

Mana: Hey you're not supposed to make an appearance yet dobe (AN: Dumbass)!


	2. Festival Time! The Truth Is Revealed!

:Goodbye DaysHello Future: Part Two- Festival Time! The Truth Is Revealed!

Disclaimer: Final Part! I only own Hitomi and the story. I do not own the Anime, characters, or the songs which are listed in the twoshot.

You're gonna need to know these:

Taiyaki- Fish bean cake(Red bean, chocolate, etc)

Onigiri- Riceball!

Dango- japanese dumpling from rice flour(like mochi) Served with green tea.

Nori- Edible seaweed wrapping

* * *

Hitomi was a little distant with Ichigo. Actually, not even just him. Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and even Inoue felt the severed tie. Just knowing that was really worrying all of them; especially Ichigo.

"Hey, Hitomi. Do you want to go out shopping today?" asked Rukia, hoping for some time together," Then maybe we can go eat something."

She gave it some thought before smiling and shaking her head," Sorry Rukia. I'm just too tired lately." And it was true. Rukia noticed light dark rings around her friend's eyes as well as an almost untraceable tint of red puffiness. She wondered if Hitomi was actually getting some sleep and what was bothering her. Even the smile Hitomi had shown was strained.

"Oh..." Rukia said, trying to mask her disappointment," Well, another time perhaps?"

"Sure."

Hearing her quick response, Rukia added," And if anything is bothering you, don't hesitate to ask, Okay? I'm not really good but it might help..."

Pausing for a moment again Hitomi finally grinned for real, easing Rukia's heart a little," Arigato, Rukia. It means a lot to me. And I promise. You'd be the first person I would go to, okay? I gotta go practice while there still a few days away from the festival So c'ya!" Quickly sprinting away, Rukia sighed once more.

"Looks like I have more work to do..."

* * *

Ichigo sighed, obviously bored and bummed out. Hitomi hadn't talked to him for the past three days. The festival was in two.

"Jeez, was it something I did? I don't remember pissing her off to the point of no return..." he crossed his arms in thought while walking through town. Finally looking back up to see the cross walk, Hitomi was on the other side also in thought while walking. But something was wrong. The light had turned from yellow to red as the walking sign changed. Hitomi wasn't paying attention while she kept walking forward.

Without thinking about anything else, Ichigo charged forward.

**:Hitomi:**

She sighed, obviously tired. Hitomi hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Her dull blue eyes and forced smiles were proof enough. It was making her feel guilty too. The pangs seemed to have dulled down quite a bit but…

"Man, I shouldn't be moping around...I only have two more days." Sighing, her eyes closed while still walking. Not noticing the real danger she was in.

"H-Hitomi!"

The familiar voice forced her gaze up, seeing a car heading towards her. Eyes widening to the max, her body tensed for the harsh impact and world of pain about to come.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her and almost seeming to sweep her off her feet, the collision finally came and she went crashing into the ground. But somehow, it wasn't as bad as she had expected. Something had cushioned her fall. Opening her eyes, she managed to see spiky hair and a familiar worried voice calling out to her before passing out.

* * *

"Oi, Hitomi, you alright?" asked a voice as her eyes opened (Again) only to meet a blinding white light. Getting used to her surroundings she saw herself in a hospital room. Okay, maybe an unfamiliar clinic room to be more exact.

"Ichi...go?" she muttered. Her vision was slightly hazy since her head was throbbing. The figure seemed to chuckle.

"No, Don't tell me you forgot about me already!" Her vision began to focus and she recognized spiky black hair and bluish-grey eyes. He smirked at her reaction," Been a while, huh, Hitomi."

Hitomi gasped and practically jumped on the figure," Oh my god it's been so long! Where the hell were you all those years!?"

He winced," Oww, Hitomi-chan watch the bruises! It's not like you got most of the beating from the car you Meany."

Her blue eyes softened for a fleeting moment before she chuckled and bopped him on the head slightly," Ya big baby! You come back after how many years and you still whine! Jeez, Shien."

Shien simply grinned and ruffled her hair with his hand almost making her purr under his touch," You know me all too well."

* * *

"Hey, Hitomi! Are you alright?" asked Ichigo, coming up to her on the way to school worriedly. The doctors wouldn't let him get even close to her in the room. It actually made him wonder who the other guy was that looked strangely like him.

Hitomi smiled," Yeah, a few bruises here and there but I'm fine! Remember, I heal faster than you!"

Rukia caught up to the two of them," Hitomi, are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes," Am I going to hear that all day?"

"Well, what do you expect? You literally got hit by a car and got in the hospital in one day." answered a voice as Ichigo and Rukia turned to its source. Noticing this the boy grinned," Yo."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ichigo harshly.

He raised his hands up a little in mock defense," Hey hey take it easy."

"Calm down, Ichi. This is who actually saved me. His name is..." Hitomi trailed off. Ichigo glared at the man. But Rukia had a different reaction. Staring into his blue-grey eyes, she broke out into a nervous sweat. It was almost as if a distant and haunting memory replayed in her mind.

The man smirked. His black spiky hair strangely enough resembled Ichigo's bright orange locks. "Kiba Shien. At your service."

_What the hell!?_

* * *

"Hitomi-chan, who is that exactly," asked Shien, crossing his arms and glaring at his counterpart," doesn't seem like much..."

A scowl came across Ichigo's features but a strange determination was in his eyes. Hitomi noticed it right away and stared worriedly at the two," Guys, calm down...Shien, this is my best friend Ichigo. Ichigo, this is my childhood friend Shien."

"_Best friend_? Hey, what happened to me?" asked Shien, still having a hate contest with Ichigo. Damn, why did boys have to be so competitive? "I thought **we** were best friends."

"You moved, remember? We never really talked after that for a couple of years and you never returned my phone calls or emails."

Ichigo smirked a little now," Looks like _someone_ isn't a very good friend, eh?"

Shien growled in return," What about you? You're the one that left her alone to get hit by a car--"

"Enough!!" demanded Rukia, hitting both boys with her fist hard," We're in a hospital for kami's sake! I know Hitomi is going out today but cut her some slack! You should be glad that she didn't get hurt as much and that Kaien--I mean Shien didn't get any broken bones..." Her voice went to a small whisper in the end as she looked away. Even though her words were spoken, her mind was now elsewhere, distant and slightly confused. Hitomi was really wondering why, and also why she just called him Kaien. There certainly wasn't anyone named Kaien in the school, and only Ichigo resembled him. Well, at least from what she knew.

Hitomi smiled slightly," I think..." Ichigo and Shien stared at her then expecting something important," You guys are idiots."

* * *

"Finished!" exclaimed Hitomi in happiness. Her lyrics were now, at last, complete. Every syllable was to her liking and she meant every word and phrase.

A phone call put a pause to her victory dance even though she was still bedridden in her room. Looking at her cell phone, she saw that it was Shien.

"Moshi mosh." Hitomi answered," This is Hitomi...Yeah, I'm going, why?" a moment of silence was all she needed before her eyes widened and her cell almost fell to her bedroom floor," You what!?" After a moment of silence, Hitomi sighed and finally nodded," Sure. I'll meet you there at eight."

Shutting her cell phone, she then went over to her guitar and picked it up. Tracing her fingers over her the engraved initials, her voice cracked," Gomen nasai, Ichi."

**:Day of the Festival:**

"Has anyone seen Hitomi yet? She's supposed to be here by now..." started Ichigo, impatiently tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

Orihime smiled in her kimono," I bet she's just getting ready! She's be here, Kurosaki-kun, don't worry!"

His eyes couldn't help but furrow. Something was definitely off. Hitomi wasn't the type to be late, especially in an event such as this! She's been looking forward to this for how long?

"Yo, Strawberry!" called a voice. Ichigo turned only to see Shien with a grin on his lips," Long time no see!"

"Shien," he nodded and then kept looking around," Hey, have you seen Hitomi?"

"Hitomi? Oh, she's coming in like, a couple of minutes." Shien looked at his watch, staring at the number 7:57 p.m. It was already dark out, too and the stars were brightly shining.

"Hey guys! Wow, I didn't think you'd actually make it before me, Ichi!" started s cheerful tone as Ichigo whipped his head around to see Hitomi in her own Yukata. He was speechless. Her hair was in a slightly messy bun and her kimono was a light blue with some green and purple. Shortly put:

_She was beautiful._

"Hi...tomi. You look," he said almost in a whisper. She caught him staring and blushed,"...Wow."

Hitomi smiled warmly which left the Shinigami even more breathless than before," Arigato, Ichigo."

"I would say beautiful than wow, if you ask me," Shien butted in and put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer," So, where do you want to go first?"

Ichigo growled as if protecting something that belonged to him," _Go first_? What the hell? What are you, her--"

"Date?" he finished with a smug look on his face," Yeah, you got that strawberry. I'm _her_ date. Besides, you have that Inoue dame. Well, maybe not since Ishida has had his eye on her for a while. Looks like you're on your own--"

He wasn't able to finish, for Ichigo had had enough of his damn talking and slugged him right on the cheek. Shien backed up a little, in both slight shock and irritation. Wiping some blood creeping from the corner of his mouth, he then took a step forward with an intention to kill in his eyes. Hitomi's blue eyes widened as he sent a swift kick to Ichigo's side. Luckily, he blocked with his fore arm but seeing this, Shien quickly shifted his body and sent another to his head. Ichigo was hit to the dirt and his head throbbed.

"Stop..." she murmured under her breath as Shien took another step forward. She's only seen him this mad once before and it didn't turn out to well. The guy ended up going to the hospital for almost a year. Four months for injuries and six for mental therapy.

Ichigo grunted when Shien's kick connected to his ribs and coughed. Not being able to take this anymore, Hitomi grabbed Shien's arm and pulled him back," Shien, stop it!"

Giving one last death glare, he then turned and pulled Hitomi along with him into a crowd of people near the stands. Hitomi sent Ichigo an apologetic and helpless look before disappearing in a sea of people.

"Damn bastard..." cursed Ichigo and getting up slowly. Rukia frowned, watching from the sidelines.

"Shien. So why do you look so much like..."

* * *

Hitomi was finally able to get away from Shien's painful clutches—I mean grasp and managed to find Ichigo lying on the grass by the riverbank. Running over, she smiled and tapped his shoulder," Mind if I join you, Ichigo?"

"Not at all," he answered, patting a spot on the grass next to him. She gladly sat down with a bag on her lap. Ichigo sent her a curious look," You brought bento?"

She nodded happily," Yup! Usually, some of the things I like are sold out by the time I get my space in line. So, I learned to cook! Well, some of it I had to buy like the Pocky and Taiyaki, but the Onigiri, Dango, sushi, and the sausage octopus' were made by moi!"

"Wow, can I have some?" he asked, surprised that his best friend could actually cook. Plus, the smell from when she opened the bag was heavenly. Dang, the Onigiri was just made fresh. The Taiyaki, too.

"Sure! I'm have another--" looking into the bag, her smile disappeared," Oh no!"

"What?"

"I had five Bento, one for Rukia, Inoue-chan, you, Shien, and me...But four are gone--Oh crap." she smacked her fore head," I gave them to Shien to act as a distraction." Yeah, she told him to give them to Rukia, Inoue, and Ishida instead. Hitomi was scared that if Shien saw Ichigo again, he'd get a worse beating.

Ichigo shrugged," Well, you can have it then. You probably haven't eaten anything all day."

"No, it's alright!" she quickly said and turned her head to face him. Only then did she notice that their faces were mere inches apart. Blushing, she pulled away slightly and fidgeted with the rim of her Yukata," You can...Eat it."

"But--"

"Just eat it, Ichigo!" Hitomi shoved the box onto his lap and turned up to the night sky to avoid his gaze. Looking down, he was surprised to see a note tied to the box. Taking it, Ichigo then opened it. Meanwhile, Hitomi's face glowed even darker and she tried hiding it (Only to make it worse I might add lol). Smiling, he opened up the box and was almost grinning ear to ear on what was on it. Written with some of the nori on each of the six rice balls were letters:

**I C H I G O 3 **

Yes, there was a heart...

"Thanks, Hitomi." This time she finally wanted to meet with his brown eyes. As an added bonus, she managed to earn one of his rare smiles, the one's he only gave to certain people.

She grinned," No prob, Ichi."

'_Groooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl'_

Just as Ichigo took a bite from the tempura shrimp sushi with the chopsticks she packed, Hitomi's stomach roared loudly. It was silent for a moment before Ichigo burst out into laughter while she flushed from embarrassment, completely mortified.

"Oh, god I think I'm dying over here!" he literally was holding his stomach and tried not to die of laughter. Luckily, he set down the bento down somewhere safe before he rolled on his side and still shook from the show.

"Jerk!" she yelled, partly serious but mostly in a joking manner. Bending over, she punched his shoulder repeatedly to vent, but too hard that he'll bruise. Unfortunately, it still didn't help her humiliation as she slinked back and seemed to his beneath his back and clutched unto his shirt," Man, I'm so embarrassed..."

Finally letting the laughs die down to soft chuckling, he rolled a little and pat Hitomi on the head gently," Aw, don't worry. I mean, it's not like you should be embarrassed around me!"

"Yeah, you should be the one humiliated that you hang out with me 24/7." she smirked.

Rolling his eyes, he then got the bento back within eating reach," Yeah, sure. Anyway, c'mon. Eat up."

"But--"

Before she could finish, chopsticks with some food was pushed into her mouth. Enough to shut her up, but not too much that she'd choke," That's for last time. Don't worry, we'll share."

Finishing the given sushi, she swallowed and pondered what he just did,_' Wait, he just used those chopsticks before...So does that mean that was a—'_

"Hey, you alright?" asked Ichigo. Hitomi snapped out of it and looked at him. After getting a nod, Ichigo finished off an Onigiri. She smiled and shifted over so she was in front and really close to him. He blushed as she got closer and closer," H-Hitomi?"

Before their lips were mere centimeters away, she licked her thumb and wiped the corner of his cheek and then dried that with the sleeve of her Yukata," You had some rice on your cheek."

Ichigo's flush turned to embarrassment just like Hitomi before him as he growled slightly irritated," Hey, you're not my mom you know!"

"Yeah, I know!" she pat his head though like a puppy," But I can try, right?"

Rolling his eyes once again, he stuck a pocky swiftly in her mouth and smirked," Go finish your pocky already!"

* * *

"Alright, thank you! Now, we're going to play two more songs for you! We hope you enjoyed the festival as much as we did!" said Takuya, a member of UVERworld (w00t). "Here's Colors of the Heart!"

The band played and probably everyone in Japan was cheering. Heck, there was more security there than the president in the United States has all together. Rabid fan girls needed a chain fence but most of them were kept neutral from the perfect playing.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for! Our final song: D-tecnoLife!" If possible, the band went crazier than before. Fan girls were screaming, throwing their numbers up on stage as well as…extra garments and such…Mentally, the band looked on nervously, hoping that nothing bad would happen to them.

_You've been hurt by unhealing pain and sadness  
Together, let's carry each other's incredible pasts  
Don't give up on living! _

_  
I want to protect you and your fading smile, so  
Even if the resounding voice that calls me should wither  
Even if it's scratched away by the winds that blow with time  
I will find you, you who've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness  
Don't say things like "I can't laugh" or "I hate people" _

_  
There's meaning in everything to happen in the unseen future  
For now, you're fine as you are, I know a time when you'll realize it  
You and me 2 have spoken  
One day We'll understand each other_

"Thank you, and now is the final act! We have a...Hitomi playing her newest song! Please listen!" finished Takuya, going backstage along with the rest of the band.

Ichigo frowned and looked around, not seeing Hitomi anywhere," Where is she!?"

Meanwhile, she was backstage and finishing up the last verse of lyrics that she had managed to make up from what happened tonight. As for the guitar, she would just improvise," There, that should do it."

"Hitomi." started a voice as Hitomi jumped up, startled. Looking around, she saw steely blue grey eyes through the dark backstage.

"Oh, Shien..." she started nervously. He took a step closer and soon, he had backed her into a corner and boxed her in with his arms. Her eyes glistened with fear as he seemed to glare at her and she shut her eyes tightly. A few moments later, she felt something warm against her forehead and her eyes reopened to see Shien resting his head against hers.

"I guess I lose then." he smiled weakly a little before backing a few steps away. But then he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek swiftly," Just make sure he doesn't hurt you, alright?"

Hitomi's eyes widened before smiling and then hugging him back," Arigato, Shi-chan."

He only laughed and let her go," Now go get 'em out there. No regrets!" Nodding quickly, she took her guitar and went out to the stage above.

"Well that was bold of you," said a voice, surprising Shien and he turned around to see Rukia.

"Oh, hey Kuchiki!" he waved but he saw her flinch at the name. Smiling a little, he walked up to her and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes," Hey, You alright?"

"You just...Remind me of someone." her eyes almost watered over if not for her self control. Everything about him was the same as the Shiba Kaien she once knew...

"Let me guess..." he pondered the thought before something odd happened. Rukia felt _something_ coming from Shien as she gasped. It wasn't bad or anything, but it was as if a ghost of the former vice captain appeared. Shien passed out but Kaien was in his Shinigami form.

"Yo, Kuchiki! Long time no see!"

Her eyes widened and her knees felt weak all of a sudden," Kaien...dono."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Hitomi felt a small amount of stage fright with all the people around. She almost felt like backing off and jumping ship now. The pain built up in her chest from the past few days hit her full on and it took all of her willpower not to scream in agony right then.

"Hitomi, don't give up now!" yelled out a voice from the crowd. Seeing the familiar bushel of orange hair, Hitomi gained the confidence she needed and traced a hand over his irreplaceable Initials carved on the guitar.

"That's why now..." she began as the cord came out from the guitar and words voiced her emotions:

'_That's why now_

_I'm coming to meet you._

_That's what I decided_

_The song in my pocket_

_I want to let you listen to it_

_Raising the soft volume_

_To make sure it's just right'_

'I want you to know what I feel,

The thing's I've been hiding from you.

I know it may be too much to ask,

But please...'

'Please just listen.'

'_Oh good bye days, now_

_I know thing are going to change,_

_Until yesterday, so long'_

'_unstylishly but staying gently_

_by my side, that's why_

_lalalalala with you'_

'Can you hear it?

My heart beating whenever I see you?'

'I know that things change

Little by little I get stronger.'

'Maybe someday I will tell you.'

'One day I'll sing to you that song that plays in my heart.'

'_Passing you_

_One side of my earphones_

_Slowly,_

_In that moment when the music starts flowing_

_Do I have the ability to love you properly?_

_But sometimes I'll get lost. '_

'Can I, though?

Would you listen to me?

Even I'm not sure of myself

I might even be bad at it'

'Would taking a chance at happiness be worth it?'

'_Oh good-bye days, now_

_It's beginning to change_

_But deep inside my heart it's alright'_

'_Unstylishly but staying gently_

_By my side, that's why_

_lalalala now with you'_

'I know now

The changes everyone goes through'

'Sadness

Pain

Loss

And even Hate'

"It's alright," I'll tell myself

As long as you're here with me

'_If I could_

_I don't want to think about the sadness_

_But you'll definitely turn up, _

_Won't you?_

_At this time,_

_With a smile_

_Yeah hello my friend, how shall I say this?_

_It's fine even if I said it out loud'_

'I could be annoying,

A burden,

And even someone you can't rely on all the time.'

But even so,

I could never reject you, hate you. No matter what ever happened to me.

'All those times you protected me

You smiled at me even if you got hurt

I think it's my turn I returned the favor'

'_When I'm humming_

_The same song_

_I wish I was by your side_

_I'm glad I met your_

_uncool brand of kindness_

_lalalala good-bye days'_

'Meeting you was like a dream,

One I never wanted to wake from

Being able to stay by your side is enough, though'

'I'll close my eyes and return to those days.

The one's that said Good-bye to,

So long ago'

The music stopped and Hitomi's eyes watered up with happy tears. She did it. Looking up, she only saw Ichigo. Despite the wrenching nausea curling in her stomach and the pain relentlessly, and mercilessly, pounding in her chest. To be more exact, near her heart. However, over everyone else…amidst all that pain and suffering, he was the only one she smiled at and mouthed three words before passing out and collapsing on stage, guitar and all.

* * *

_It's enough...right?_

_I can rest now, right?_

_Now that you know,_

_I want to do one last thing,_

_Before this last chapter of my life_

_Comes to a close…_

_I..._

"Hitomi...Hitomi!" called out a worried voice.

"Who..." questioned Hitomi weakly as her blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Meeting with brown, she beamed, weak and yet warm as before," Ohayo..."

"Man, I thought I lost you for a second!" he said, hovering over and resting his forehead against hers. Orange and strawberry blonde hair brushed against each other before he pulled away and got a glass of water.

Hitomi looked around," Where am I?"

"The Clinic my family owns, or to be more exact, my room." he answered, handing her an Advil along with the water. He was silent for a moment before frowning at him," How long…"

"Huh?"

"How long have you known about your condition?"

"…Since last year."

"Why…why didn't you tell us you were sick!?" Ichigo asked. Anger was growing in his chocolate brown eyes and it began to frighten her.

Hitomi avoided his gaze and grimaced," I didn't want you to worry."

His eyes narrowed and glared at the floor while his fists closed tighter," Didn't we make a promise? You said you would say if something was wrong!" All this weight was now crushing him, burying him in his failure of protecting the one important to him. Why didn't he notice it earlier? The subtle signs she gave him like the smiles and touches. The pained expression on her face every now and then whenever something came up such as hollows or even parting after school. That sad smile that probably has masked millions of tears…the rare genuine one reserved for him and he alone.

"Ichigo, I—," she stopped when she saw something wet fall on the sheets of his bed. His knuckles were white and his shoulders shook slightly.

"If anyone, why didn't you want to tell me?"

Hitomi remained silent before surprising him by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder. To calm him down, she drew small circles on his back with her finger and cooed softly in his ear," I'm sorry…so very sorry, Ichigo."

His arms snaked around her waist as he shifted his weight so that both fell on the soft bed with a '_thump'_. Ichigo was careful about handling her but that didn't stop his instincts completely. Hitomi was beneath him on the plush bed, her arms still loosely around him as her cheeks lit up slightly. But after a few seconds of recovering from the sudden change in position, she released her right hand placed it on his cheek. Ichigo smiled in return and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face as well as a few stray and silent tears.

"Guess we both didn't keep out promises."

"Huh?"

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment before pulling his hand away and used it to pull the collar of his shirt to show that the bandages, as well as the scar, were nowhere to be found. "Remember when I said I got into a fight?" Hitomi nodded her head slowly," I…I'm not exactly what you think I am."

"I know."

"What!?" he exclaimed, quickly sitting back up (Much to Hitomi's dismay). "How did…When—"

"It was the day before my little…accident with that jerk from school," she answered calmly," I thought I saw you outside wearing something completely different. You know, black robes and a huge sword."

"Well, that changes things…" he said, scratching the back of his head," Look I can explain—"he stopped when she leaned in quickly to silence him with her lips on his cheek.

"You don't have to explain everything. We're both here and that's all that matters." Ichigo smiled and made his way back on top but she stopped him politely with her hand on his chest.

Instead of turning red like usual, she remained silent, once again worrying her bright haired friend. Hitomi shook her head slowly, her expression softened and finally some pink was seen on her cheeks when she lay back down slowly with him following suit," Can...You do that again?"

"Hm?"

"You know...The forehead thing."

Ichigo smiled back when she moved a little on the bed so that he had some room. Now instead of being on top (slightly much to a small portion of Ichigo's dismay), he went down next to her on the bed as he held her hand and rested his forehead against hers. But this time, he was closer and one of his arms was around her slim waist once more. "Better?"

She laced hands with him and then closed the gap between the two. The kiss started shy at first but soon grew passionate with each passing second. Ichigo's warm and soft lips felt right to her and pulled her into a completely different world. Breaking apart from the seemingly long yet short and meaningful kiss she grinned," Yes."

Chuckling, he turned the light off and closed his eyes," Get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

" 'kay." she gladly agreed instead of the usual friendly argument. Cuddling up in his warm chest, sleep overtook her senses and blissful and painless sleep followed.

Ai shiteru,

zutto zutto

Ichigo...

"Aa, me too."

* * *

**_Omake Theatre_**

Mana: -sigh- So beautiful...

Ichigo: -coughs- so corny...

Mana: What did you say, Kurosaki...?

Ichigo: N-Nothing! Where is everyone by the way?

Mana: Yumi and Hitsugaya are practicing their lines, Hitomi is sleeping, and...Oh, I have a special guest for you Ichi!

Ichigo: Really? Who?

Mana: Kennnn-chaaaan!

Ichigo: Oo

Kenpachi: Oh, Ichigo! It's about time I found you! Now, let's fight--

Ichigo: -bolts-

Kenpachi: Get back here!

Mana: -smirks- never call my fanfics corny without permission...

Yumi: -back from work- That was mean.

Mana: I know Yumi...And I'm proud of it.


End file.
